


The dragon handler and the saviour

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26





	The dragon handler and the saviour

Ron couldn’t take Muriel’s loud abusive voice anymore, so he grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her outside, they apparated to the top step of Grimmauld place, where Harry was staying. They hurried inside and looked around, but saw no sign of Harry and figured he wouldn’t mind them hanging around even if he wasn’t home.

 

Hermione made them both cups of tea before they sat down at the large kitchen table.

 

‘What was she going on about this time?’ Hermione raised her eyebrows.

 

‘Oh who knows, it’s either about the twins, Ginny’s so called many boyfriends, Charlie’s foul mouth or sex life or maybe Bills wife.’

 

‘It won’t be long before the house is finished Ron then all of us can get out of your aunts place. But why does Bill and Fleur keep turning up and putting up with that when they have their own place?’

 

‘To support mum and dad, the twins as well and I know those two are planning something to do with Muriel and will probably do something just as we’re leaving.’ just then Ron and Hermione heard a loud thump come from upstairs, ‘What in the name of merlin was that?’

 

‘Let’s go make sure Harry’s alright, he might have fallen out of bed because of a nightmare of something,’ Hermione and Ron race up the stairs and were just about to turn the handle to Harry’s room when they heard a loud groan, ‘Maybe he’s sick,’ Hermione said looking worried.

 

They heard the groan again then, ‘Oh fuck, go harder,’ came a muffled voice.

 

‘I don’t think he’s sick, I think he’s pick up some bloke.’

 

Hermione sighs, ‘It seems Harry is doing that a lot lately, random men, he doesn’t even care who they are.’

 

‘I know Hermione, we’ve both tried to talk to him but he ends up leaving whenever we do. Let’s just go back downstairs until he’s finished.’

 

Hermione and Ron turned ready to head down to the kitchen when they heard the other voice more clearly which made them both stop in their tracks.

 

‘Bloody hell Harry, I want to cum, you have to give me some release soon.’

 

‘Have some patience Weasley, surely a big strong, muscly, gorgeous bloke like you can take a bit more of my cock.’

 

‘I never knew you could be so sadistic Potter, let me cum for fucks sake.’

 

‘Not yet and if you do you know what will happen,’ Harry said his voice amused.

 

‘You are a cruel man Harry Potter and I wish I never fell for you,’ he groaned loudly.

 

‘No you don’t, you love me,’ Harry’s amused voice came across loud and clear.

 

Hermione looked at Ron who had his mouth hanging open, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs because the groans and the sounds of skin slapping on skin was gaining volume.

 

‘It can’t be.’

 

‘He said Weasley and it sounded like him Ron.’

 

‘But he’s not gay, he’s always telling us details of his sex life.’

 

‘Maybe he wasn’t sure how your family would take it, so he made up those stories, just changing them from male to female. You can’t deny what we both heard.’

 

‘No and I wish I didn’t hear any of that,’ Ron stared down at the table before looking at his girlfriend, ‘Do you think that’s who Harry has been seeing all this time, not random men like we thought?’

 

‘You could be right, we never saw any men when we came here. Some of our friends have seen Harry out but not with anyone. Come to think of it you’re brother isn’t around a lot either and sometimes disappears not long after Harry. He also said he wished he didn’t fall for Harry, I know he never meant it, it was just what was going on,’ Hermione blushed.

 

‘Yeah, he does and uses the excuse that he can’t take Muriel’s insults. I think we both know the answer to this but why wouldn’t Harry tell us even if my brother wanted to stay quiet?’

 

‘I don’t know Ron, maybe he was asked not to say anything. This is all guess work until we talk to them.’

 

‘Oh I could just see how that conversation would go, forget it. Let’s just leave and act like we know nothing. But I’m going to watch for the signs and maybe give my silent brother and best friend a few hints or looks, see if they can pick up on the fact we know what they’re doing.’

 

‘They should have told us, we have nothing against gay men, we told Harry that when he first explained his sexuality to us.’

 

‘Come on, but we’re not going back to Muriel’s, let’s just go somewhere for a while.’ Ron took Hermione’s hand and they left Grimmauld place wondering when they would see those two men again.

 

Late that afternoon, Ron and Hermione stepped Muriel’s kitchen to see all of Ron’s family along with Harry.

 

‘I came to visit and you weren’t here,’ Harry smiled.

 

‘We decided to spend some time alone. So how long have you been here?’ Ron asked as he sat beside Harry.

 

‘Just an hour or so, you know, you two should spend more time alone, you haven’t had a lot of that.’

 

‘No, but we are now. You’re dressed nice, are you going out?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, I just came back from doing all the paperwork for my house,’ Harry held up the keys, ‘I can move in anytime and I can’t wait.’

 

‘So which house, you told us about so many?’ Ron asked.

 

‘The big white one right near the beach.’

 

‘Why do you want such a big house?’ Ron asked.

 

‘I’m hoping that I can talk the right man into having lots of kids with me.’

 

Ron and Hermione glanced over at the male Weasley’s and noticed a slight shift in one of their seats. They looked at each other before staring back at Harry.

 

‘Do you have the right man in mind?’ Hermione asked trying not to grin to big.

 

Harry had seen Hermione and Ron look at each other and Hermione had a knowing smile on her face, Harry wondered what she did know.

 

‘Maybe, we’re getting to know each other.’

 

‘How long have you been seeing this mystery man?’

 

‘A few months, why all the questions?’

 

‘You’re our friend mate, we want to know so we can tell him he better not hurt you or he’ll answer to us,’ Ron smirked.

 

‘Oh, my friends are my protectors; that’s so nice.’

 

‘Don’t be a wise arse Harry, now tell us who this man is?’ Hermione huffed.

 

‘Not yet, you need some patience.’

 

‘We’re usually saying that to you,’ Hermione raises her eyebrows, ‘Seems you’re saying it more now.’

 

Harry’s brow furrowed, ‘I haven’t said it to you before now, so why did you say that? You two are acting strange, what gives?’

 

‘Like you told us Harry, have some patience then we might tell you.’ Ron smirked before turning to his brother, ‘So Charlie, have you decided if you’re staying or going?’

 

‘I think I’m staying, depends on if I can find work here.’

 

‘I’m sure one of the smaller reserves will take you on,’ Ron said.

 

‘Probably, but they only breed smaller dragons, I work with the big ones, you should remember them, don’t you Harry?’ Charlie smirked.

 

‘Don’t remind me,’ Harry grimaced making Charlie laugh.

 

‘So what made you change your mind about staying, did you meet someone?’ Ron asked innocently.

 

‘You two seem to be asking personal questions, so what gives?’ Charlie stared at his brother and Hermione.

 

‘We’re just interested in what’s going on, can’t we want to make sure you’re doing okay Charlie? So if you’ve met someone I’m sure mum wants to make sure this person is right for you, someone that suits your personality.’

 

‘What is with you Ron, because I think Hermione has changed you,’ George said.’

 

‘I’m just interested in how my family is going, there’s nothing wrong with that, is there? But you never answered me Charlie, is there someone using that body of yours you keep going on about?’

 

‘Blimey, you are nosy, but you know what, I’m not telling you anything.’

 

‘It seems you’ve got something to hide Charlie, is this person too good for us?’

 

‘Ron, leave Charlie alone, what he does with his life is private,’ Molly scolded.

 

‘I was just curious, Charlie is the only single one here, oh sorry, Harry is as well. Maybe Hermione and I can fix you up mate, what do you say?’

 

‘Yes we could, we know a lot of nice men, some very good looking men as well.’

 

‘I’m not ready, I keep telling you two that, so no, you won’t be fixing me up with anyone and when I’m ready I’m sure I can find a man on my own.’

 

‘Alright, if you’re sure, but if you change your mind, let us know,’ Hermione grinned.

 

Harry shook his head at his friends before conversations started around the table again. Harry did glance at Charlie who shrugged, Harry shrugged back because neither of them could work out why Ron and Hermione were acting different and asking so many questions.

 

After Harry left and Charlie went up to his room, Arthur called Hermione and Ron into the living room, closing the door behind them.

 

‘Alright, what do you two know?’

 

Hermione and Ron glanced guiltily at each other before nodding, ‘We know who Harry is with and we know who Charlie is with.’

 

‘Alright, but why the games out there then?’

 

‘Harry explained how he never worked out he was gay before, right?’

 

‘Yes, we told him it didn’t worry us in the least. Is Harry still worried that we might say something or not like this man he’s seeing?’

 

‘No, I don’t think that’s it Mr. Weasley,’ Hermione said then glanced at Ron, ‘It’s not really our place to say since he’s never said anything.’

 

‘If you’re talking about Charlie being gay, Molly and I have known for years.’

 

‘Why does he hide it them? He always goes on about how many girlfriends he has,’ Ron said.

 

‘We don’t know, maybe because he worked overseas, maybe he does not know that we are fine with gay men.’

 

‘Alright,’ Ron glanced at Hermione again before facing his father, ‘Harry and Charlie are together, we um…heard them.’

 

‘Then I would assume it’s Charlie who asked them to keep this quiet. It might be just Muriel, you know what she’s like, she would bound to make some derogatory comment about them if she knew. I wish they would just tell us and forget about worrying someone might say something. Do you know if it’s just casual like Charlie has been for years?’

 

‘No, we heard Charlie say he had fallen for Harry, they sounded pretty serious to us,’ Ron said.

 

‘Then we have to work on a way to let them know we know and I think I have the perfect solution, away from Muriel as well,’ Arthur grinned wickedly.

 

‘Oh my, is that where Fred and George get that look from Mr. Weasley,’ Hermione’s eyes were wide.

 

‘I had a bit of a wicked sense of humour years ago.’

 

‘I like this side of you dad, so tell us this plan,’ Ron smirked then listened to his father outline his plan, Ron laughed, Hermione’s eyes widened again but she ended up laughing thinking this will get Harry back for not telling his friends.

 

A few days later Harry and Charlie were again in Harry’s bedroom, ‘Fuck Harry, come on, don’t do this to me again,’ Charlie groaned.

 

‘You love it, admit it Charlie.’

 

‘Okay, yes I do, but it’s torturous, you go so slow but make me wait before I can cum.’

 

‘Before you were used to just whacking it in and going for it, haven’t you ever just made slow sweet love Charlie because this is the place I love to be most in the world, buried in you.’

 

‘Damn you can say the nicest things Harry, now just fuck me already.’

 

Harry laughed then slammed into Charlie, ‘Is that what you want baby?’ Harry’s voice was soft and seductive.

 

‘Yes, yes, oh god yes.’

 

Harry and Charlie were panting heavily as they lay sprawled across the bed. Harry slowly turned his head to stare into Charlie’s brown eyes.

 

‘How long Charlie?’

 

‘Soon and why do you always ask after we’ve made love?’

 

‘Because I don’t want this anymore, it’s been months. We’ve both told each other how we feel, I asked you to move in with me at the new house, I want commitment Charlie.’

 

‘You’ll get it, I have to ease them into this, I’ve been lying about my sexuality for years. I’m not sure how they will take it when I tell them.’

 

‘We’ve known for years,’ Arthur said as he stepped into the room with Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

 

Harry and Charlie scrambled for the covers to much laughter from everyone that stood there watching them.

 

‘No wonder you like Harry Charlie, he’s impressive,’ Fred grinned.

 

‘Exactly you’re type I take it, big,’ George grinned.

 

‘What are you all doing here and how did you know?’ Charlie asked as he scowled at his family.

 

‘We wanted to confront you to let you know we knew the truth. But how did we know, which know is that Charlie, that you’re gay or with Harry?’

 

‘Both.’

 

‘Molly and I knew when you were fourteen, it’s easy to work out when we have other sons. Now as for Harry, I had a little help with that.’

 

‘Guilty,’ Ron grinned, ‘Hermione and I came here the other day, heard you two.’

 

‘So that’s what all those questions were about?’ Harry shook his head, ‘Just know it was all Charlie’s doing, well, the keeping it secret was.’

 

‘Thanks Harry,’ Charlie pushed Harry back until he collapsed on the bed, ‘Can you all leave so we can get dressed, I think you’ve seen and heard enough.’

 

‘Oh yes, we heard plenty, Harry loves to be buried in you, you like it hard, Harry takes it slow, the sounds, well, skin slapping on skin is a noise I think will always be stuck in my head now,’ Bill said smirking at his brother and Harry who both blushed brightly.

 

‘Oh look Georgie, we embarrassed the big dragon handler and the saviour.’

 

‘We might have to do it again Freddy.’

 

‘Out, all of you, out now,’ Charlie growled then blushed again as they all laughed before leaving the room, ‘Fuck.’

 

‘Oh yes, they just heard us fucking Charlie, they heard everything. It would have been less embarrassing if you just came clean,’ Harry smiled then climbed over Charlie looking down into his eyes, ‘There’s no excuse now Charlie, so it’s up to you, tell me.’

 

Charlie reached out and grabbed Harry’s hips, ‘I’m nervous, that’s why I’ve been delaying telling them.’

 

‘Nervous about what?’

 

‘Going into a full serious relationship, I never wanted one before. But you, you got under my skin, you took down the barriers I place around my heart.’

 

‘So let yourself love me Charlie, come on, you know I love you, please, move in with me?’

 

Charlie kept staring up at Harry, ‘I’ll be a curiosity for everyone once word gets out.’

 

‘Yeah probably, I can’t help that. Are you worried about the attention you’ll get?’

 

‘A little, you’re famous, you’re good looking, you’ve got every man and women out there after you, I’m just me, nothing special. Everyone will think Voldemort damaged your brain or something.’

 

‘Charlie,’ Harry glared, ‘I love you and you’re gorgeous, you have the most amazing body,’ Harry groaned softly, ‘I just see your chest and I’m up. I love your eyes, they say so much to me, you’re lips are perfect, they fit mine like their made for me. You’re the love of my life Weasley, my soul mate, you mean the world to me. So come on, please?’ Harry leant down and kissed Charlie, then stared into his eyes again, ‘Say yes.’

 

Charlie stared up into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes, ‘You do mean the world to me, so,’ Charlie hesitated as he stared at Harry, ‘Yes.’

 

Harry and Charlie heard loud cheers from outside the door and realised that the twins had used their extendable ears to listen in on their conversation. So not only did they see the two men naked and hear everything that went while making love, they just heard Harry’s declaration of love to Charlie and Charlie finally declaring his love for Harry. All in all it has been a very unusual day for the dragon handler and the saviour.

 

The end: 


End file.
